The invention relates to nasal drip absorption means, and more particularly to an absorbent pad which may be attached to an article of clothing, preferably removably.
In cold weather activities such as snow skiing, tobogganing and the like, the nose tends to discharge fluid. However, the person involved in the activity is normally wearing gloves, a coat and other heavy apparel, and must remove his glove and sometimes open his coat in order to retrieve a handkerchief or tissue paper for absorbing the nasal drip. This is not only inconvenient, but sometimes impossible, as when the person is skiing or otherwise unable to go through such procedure.
There has therefore been a need among pursuers of outdoor winter activities for some means of wiping the nose conveniently without removing clothing. Such an item has heretofore been unavailable.
The only relevant prior art of which the applicant is aware is a terrycloth wrist band for tennis players, including elastic material, intended for absorbing arm perspiration or for wiping the player's brow or eyes of perspiration when required. The terrycloth band is for warm weather use only. In cold weather, any moisture in a terrycloth band would tend to freeze, at least at the outer, more exposed portions of the fabric. Thus, such an item could not function as a nasal drip absorber for winter use, i.e. a cold weather nosewipe.